lady luck
by Baeblebaek
Summary: Hai, aku Oh Sehun. Umurku 23 tahun, berasal dari keluarga biasa dan mempunyai kehidupan dimana impian dan keberuntungan tidak pernah datang padaku. Oh sialnya./ oh sehun . kim jong in . kaihun . genderswitch .
1. Chapter 1

**lady luck**

 **oh sehun/ kim jong in**

 **warning! Gs, typo**

.

.

.

 _Hai, aku Oh Sehun. Umurku 23 tahun, berasal dari keluarga biasa dan mempunyai kehidupan dimana impian dan keberuntungan tidak pernah datang padaku. Oh sialnya_

.

.

.

"aku pulang..!"

"sehunie,, dari mana saja kau? Kenapa sudah petang begini baru pulang?" ucap wanita paruh baya yang masih memakai apron dan memegang spatula.

"eomma kan menyuruhku untuk mencari pekerjaan,," jawab sehun lalu meletakan high heels nya di rak sepatu dan mengikuti ibunya yang kembali menuju dapur.

" lalu bagaimana? Apa sudah dapat?" tanya ibunya sambil melanjutkan masakanya yang tertunda

Sehun menghela nafas dan mendaratkan kepalanya di meja makan sambil bergeleng geleng kecil.

" huh,, sudah eomma duga.." ucap eommanya santai

"eomma! Kau terdengar seperti meremehkanku tauu.." dengus sehun

"bukan begitu sehunie-ku yang cantik,, tapi bagaimana yah, habis eomma sudah bersama denganmu selama 23 tahun sih, dan eomma bisa meghitung keberuntunganmu hanya dengan hitungan jari, salah satunya kau bisa masuk dan lulus sekolah mungkin, yaah walaupun dengan nilai yang AMAT PAS PASAN" terang eommanya dengan menekankan kata kata terakhirnya. ughh eommanya ini,Tak usah di tekankan juga sehun sudah tau kok kalau nilainya pas pasan, iyah sehun tau.

"eomma,, kau menyidam apa saat hamil diriku ? kenapa hidupku sangat tidak beruntung yahh,,?" tanya sehun serius sedangkan sang eomma terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

"entahlah,, eomma juga bingung.. setahu eomma saat hamil dirimu eomma sangat senang makan cheong guk jang". apa? apa sehun tak salah dengar? yang benar saja, cheong guk jang?, hah rasanya sehun ingin tenggelam saja di sungai han, mana mungkin eommanya menyidam makanan dengan bau yang menyengat seperti itu. Oh my god.

"mwo? Jinjja? Benar eomma nyidam cheong guk jang? Mm..maksudku Tidakkah eomma nyidam seperti,, yaah mungkin bubble tea, es krim atau spagheti begitu?" tanya sehun masih penasaran, mungkin selain cheong guk jang eommanya nyidam makanan yang lebih lezat dan modern begitu. Pikir sehun

"Ya! jaman dahulu mana ada makanan seperti itu! Kalaupun ada eomma tidak mungkin membelinya, kau taukan appamu yang konyol dan bodoh itu tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan uang hanya untuk membeli makanan aneh seperti itu! Walaupun akhirnya uang itu tetap digunakan untuk hal yang lebih tidak berguna seperti bermain di game center atau menonton jackie chan lebih dari 10 kali di bioskop! Akhh pria bodoh itu..!" ucap eomma sembari memijat pangkal hidungnya, merasa kesal mengingat masa masa mudanya dengan si appa sehun yang menjengkelkan.

Sedangkan sehun hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya kemudian mengambil kimbab yang tersedia di meja makan dan melahapnya. Hah ternyata dirinya yang bodoh dan konyol -dan tak beruntung- memang sepertinya gen dari orang tuanya.

 _Ingatkan oh sehuun untuk tidak menikah dengan lelaki bodoh nan konyol dan menyidam cheong guk jang nantinya. ._

.

.

.

Kali ini oh sehun sedang merebahkan dirinya di ranjang hanya dengan handuk yang menutupi dada sampai paha nya dengan rambut yang masih lembab. Matanya menerawang ke atas langit langit, sesekali menghela nafas memikirkan nasibnya selama 23 tahun ini yang penuh dengan ketidakberuntungan.

Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan eommanya kalau keberuntungan sehun hanya bisa di hitung dengan jari, bahkan ia dapat lulus dari perguruan tinggi saja itu sudah keberuntungan paling tingginya. Yang lainnya? Entahlah.

Lahir dari keluarga yang biasa saja dan bahkan sedikit aneh -menurut sehun- membuatnya tumbuh jadi gadis yang amat sangat biasa. Mata sipit seperti orang korea kebanyakan, hidung mancung dan mungkin tubuhnya yang tinggi dan kurus, hey apa itu bisa di sebut salah satu keuntungannya? Walau begitu tetap saja sehun tidak lucky. Sering mengalami kegagalan. untuk masuk universitas saja sudah berapa puluh universitas yang menolaknya, bukan apa apa, sebenranya sehun tak masalah tidak melanjutkan pendidikannya, tapi kalian tahu kan jaman sekarang di korea jika ingin hidup yang lebih baik tidak cukup dengan ijazah high school saja. Apalagi sehun itu orangnya tidak kreatif –dan bodoh-, jadilah ia memperjuangkan pendidikannya selama 6 tahun –yeah 6 tahun, jangan heran- untuk mendapatkan ijazah universitas. Oh, sebenarnya jangankan universitas bahkan saat ia masuk sekolah tingkat atas saja sehun sering tak lolos padahal jika dipikir pikir sehun tidak terlalu bodoh, yeah ranking kedua dari bawah untuk satu angkatan menurut sehun itu tidak termasuk kategori ada yang lebih bodoh darinya.

Sehun bangkit dari ranjangnya dan melihat kaca besar yang terpajang di depan ranjangnya, mengamati tubuh sehun dari atas sampai bawah. Jika dilihat lihat sehun mempnyai tubuh yang lumayan bagus wajahnyapun lumayan cantik dan manis. Sehun jadi berpikir untuk jadi artis saja. Mendaftar ke agensi besar seperti SM,YG,atau JYP lalu debut menjadi salah satu member girl band atau bisa jadi menggantikan jessica snsd yang belum lama ini keluar, kedengarannya menyenangkan. Tapi jika sehun pikir pikir lagi apa iya sehun pantas jadi anggota girl band?, dia kan' tidak bisa bernyanyi, ngerapp atau apapun itu. Lagian apa yang diharapkan dengan suara cemprengnya? Menyanyi lalu mengalahkan taeyeon snsd dan hyorin sistar? jika itu terjadi, maka detik berikutnya sudah dipastikan kiamat. menari saja sehun kaku, ingatkan sehun jika dia mendapatkan nilai jongkok dalam pelajaran seni dulu saat sekolah. Ahh,, atau jadi aktris pemain drama seperti park shin hye, song hye gyo atau shin min ah? Tapi sehun juga tak bisa berakting. ingatkan sehun juga kalau dulu ia pernah menangis karena di tertawakan oleh teman temannya saat dia berakting menjadi salah satu kurcaci snow white saat Tk.

Sehun mendengus sebal lalu berjalan ke meja belajar dan membuka laptopnya dan mulai mengetik keyword di halaman itu munculah beberapa artikel _Bagaimana agar bisa jadi artis tanpa mempunyai bakat apapun_. Yeah, sepertinya sehun benar benar ingin menjadi artis.

 _Jika kau tidak mempunyai bakat apapun tetapi ingin menjadi selebriti setidaknya wajahmu cantik dan mempunyai tubuh yang molek. atau banyaklah membuat sensasi._

Setelah membaca artikel itu sehun kembali berdiri di depan cerminnya masih hanya menggunakan handuknya dan memegang payudaranya. Setelah itu ia menghela nafas.

"ughh,, tubuh yang molek yah.? Bagaimana bisa aku jadi artis dengan payudara kecil dan tubuh bak papan triplek ini.! Ah molla..!"

.

.

.

.

Sudah jam 11 malam tapi sehun masih berkeliaran di luar rumah, oh bukan berkeliaran tetapi 'terpaksa berkeliaran'. Hey lagi pula siapa wanita yang mau berkeliaran hanya dengan piyama dress pink bergambar rillakuma besar dengan rambut yang berantakan dan sendal jepit rumahan? Seperti tidak ada kerjaan lain saja –walau sebenearnya sehun memang tidak ada kerjaan selain tidur di rumah- kalau bukan karena eommanya yang tiba tiba ingin makan odeng dan menyuruh anak perawannya untuk membeli odeng di depan komplek rumahnya. ughh,, si eomma tidak khawatir apa kalau anak perempuannya kenapa kenapa. Bagaimana kalau di culik? Bagaimana kalu sehun di perkosa lalu dibawa ke tempat penjualan manusia? Dan bagaimana-bagaimana lainnya?. Mengingat hal itu sehun jadi bergidik ngeri dan mempercepat langkahnya. Hah kenapa suasananya jadi mencekam begini sih, sehunkan jadi parno sendiri.

Sehun mempercepat langkahnya dan sesekali menengok kebelakang dan merapalkan berbagai kata penenang. _Tenang sehun, hanya berjalan 3 blok lagi lalu belok ke kiri maka hidupmu akan selamat_ pikir sehun.

Tetapi tiba tiba langkahnya berhenti dan langsung bersembunyi di balik pagar rumah orang –entahlah rumah siapa sehun tak peduli- mata sehun memandang seseorang, ani! Itu dua orang lelaki dan perempuan yang sedang berpelukan di depan mobil BMW hitam. Ughh.. apa apaan orang itu?! Kenapa bermesraan di pinggir jalan tengah malam begini sih, entahlah, sehunkan jadi sebal melihatnya. Ehh tunggu, sepertinya sehun tidak asing dengan mereka berdua, sepertinya sehun pernah melihat mereka tapi dimana yah,? televisi? Entahlah, mereka seperti member girlband dan boyband yang sedang terkenal di korea baru baru ini? Apa?! Boyband?! Girlband?! Sehun semakin mempertajam pengelihatannya. Dan ketika si pria itu melepaskan pelukan si wanita, sehun menganga tak percaya.

"OMMO!"

Tbc

hallo cingudeul..aku author(?) baru di sini, sebenernya aku gak tau mau nulis apa hehe.

ini ff pertamaku,, yeap! dan aku kaihun-hard-shipper hehe ^^

sebenernya aku gak tau mau ngapain tiba tiba pengen bikin ff dan jadilah begini.

oh ya ff ini sedikit terinspirasi dari novel karya gak tau siapa aku lupa, novel terjemahan korea gitu kalo gak salah judulnya celebrity(?) sama dari beberapa ff yang udh pernah aku baca jadi ada yang mirip lah dikit dikit gak papa kali yah hehe tapi selebihnya murni dari imajinasi absurd ku.

karena ini ff pertama ku maka aku minta maaf yah kalo banyak typo dan gak nyambung, aneh, dan lain lain.

makasih yang udh dateng dan nyempetin baca ff absurd aku, kalo bisa follow, favorite, review yah guys. tapi kalo gak sempet gak ppa deh. ^^

see you next time ^^ chu chu - XoXo


	2. Chapter 2

Prev chap.

Sehun mempercepat langkahnya dan sesekali menengok kebelakang dan merapalkan berbagai kata penenang. _Tenang sehun, hanya berjalan 3 blok lagi lalu belok ke kiri maka hidupmu akan selamat_ pikir sehun.

Tetapi tiba tiba langkahnya berhenti dan langsung bersembunyi di balik pagar rumah orang –entahlah rumah siapa sehun tak peduli- mata sehun memandang seseorang, ani! Itu dua orang lelaki dan perempuan yang sedang berpelukan di depan mobil BMW hitam. Ughh.. apa apaan orang itu?! Kenapa bermesraan di pinggir jalan tengah malam begini sih, sehunkan jadi sebal melihatnya. Ehh tunggu, sepertinya sehun tidak asing dengan mereka berdua, sepertinya sehun pernah melihat mereka tapi dimana yah,? televisi? Entahlah, mereka seperti member girlband dan boyband yang sedang terkenal di korea baru baru ini? Apa?! Boyband?! Girlband?! Sehun semakin mempertajam pengelihatannya. Dan ketika si pria itu melepaskan pelukan si wanita, sehun menganga tak percaya.

"OMMO!"

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Lady luck

Oh sehun/Kim jongin

Gs!

typo

.

.

.

.

Sehun benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Entahlah sehun harus bahagia atau bagaimana. Pasalnya sekarang dihadapan oh sehun ada dua orang bintang hallyu terkenal sedang saling berpelukan, malam malam, di depan kompleknya dan hanya sehun yang melihatnya.

What the great moment!

Inginnya sehun sih berlari ke tengah tengah mereka dan berteriak histeris sambil meloncat loncat kegirangan lalu meminta tanda tangan dan foto bersama. Nanti ia akan pamerkan ke ibunya dan teman temannya, menguploadnya di instagram, lalu fotonya dengan mudah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru korea dengan caption 'fans yang beruntung'. Haha.

Walau sehun sebenarnya bukan fans mereka. Ya, sehun bukan fans mereka, hanya saja sehun tau mereka.

Siapa yang tak kenal Kai, salah satu member boyband terkenal –EXO- dengan ketampanan dan kemampuannya dalam menari dan lain lainnya –sehun tidak tau lagi-. Dan juga krystal salah satu member F(x) yang juga terkenal dan mempunyai wajah yang aduhai.. sehun iri melihatnya,

Tapi ngomong – ngomong sedang apa mereka berdua malam malam dan berpelukan di pinggir jalan seperti itu? Apa mereka tidak takut ada papparazi atau orang yang lewat lalu melihatnya? –seperti sehun- . apa mereka berpacaran? Jadi selama ini rumor itu benar bahwa kai exo dan krystal fx berpacaran? Waah jika ada wartawan disini pasti ini benar benar akan jadi berita yang menghebohkan, pasti wartawan tersebut juga akan mendapat komisi yang besar dari bossnya dan majalah majalah lainnya yang membeli artikelnya, mempunyai banyak uang dan mungkin jabatannya akan naik.

Hey, ngomong ngomong soal uang,boss,komisi dan jabatan sehun jadi ingat dirinya sendiri yang masih menganggur dan tidak punya penghasilan.

Omo!

Kenapa dia baru sadar!

Kenapa tidak ia saja yang memotret mereka lalu menjualnya ke majalah majalah gosip dan televisi. mendapatkan banyak uang, membeli tas prada incarannya, sepatu gucci dan barang barang branded yang ia inginkan seumur hidupnya.

Aish,, oh sehun kemana saja kau, kenapa baru mengingatnya. Dasar bodoh, oh mm.. kurang pintar.

Dengan cepat ia merogoh saku daster rilakumanya dan menyalakan ponselnya ke mode video dan mengarahkannya ke si artis tersebut. Kamera ponsel sehun hanya sebesar 5 mb saja, jadi mana bisa merekam dengan jelas seperti yang digunakan wartawan- wartawan biasanya. Untungnya mangsa(?) sehun berhenti dibawah lampu jalan jadi muka mereka bisa terlihat walau sedikit. yang pasti orang-orang bisa mengetahui kalau itu kai exo dan krystal fx dalam sekali lihat.

Disana, kai dan krystal sedang berhadapan dan saling menatap sambil membicarakan sesuatu. Sehun tak dapat mendengarnya karna jaraknya lumayan jauh. Tiba-tiba krystal memeluk kembali kai di depannya. Oh oh,, tangan sehun sudah gemetaran melihatnya. Apa sebentar lagi puncaknya? seperti kai yang membalas pelukan krystal lalu mereka berciuman? Kalau begitu videonya akan lebih mahal dari bayaran kim soo hyun main drama per .

Tetapi hayalan sehun musnah setelah melihat kejadian berikutnya.

 _Shitt shit shit ! Situasi macam apa itu?!_ Inner sehun

Maksudnya bagaimana bisa si kai itu melepas pelukan krystal dengan sedikit paksaan lalu mendorongnya ke sisi jalan kemudian melenggang masuk ke mobilnya.

What the..

Ugh,, rasanya sehun ingin berlari kehadapan mereka.

Bukan

bukan untuk meminta foto melainkan teriak dihadapan kai

 _"Cut! Apa apaan itu?! Harusnya kau membalas pelukannya lalu menciumnya dengan mesra!"_ sumpah sehun ingin sekali teriak seperti itu.

Arrgh.. sehun frustasi sendiri jadinya, si Kai itu sudah merusak kualitas videonya padahal awalnya sudah bagus. gagal sudah impian sehun mendapatkan uang yang lebih dari gaji kim soo hyun.

Ehh.

Tapi sehun tidak kehilangan akal, bagaimanapun juga sepasang idol berduaan di tengah malam itu merupakan hal yang tak wajar. Apalagi idol kelas top seperti mereka. Tidak peduli apa yang mereka lakukan yang pasti mereka ketahuan tengah berduaan maka beritanya langsung jadi headline. Jadi sehun harus mendapatkan foto mereka dari dekat agar beritanya makin greget –- dan uang yang di berikan makin banyak—hehe.

 _Oke sehun,ini menyangkut hidup dan matimu_ inner sehun. Sesekali melirik ke arah mobil yang sudah mulai bergerak mendekati tempat persembunyiannya, meregangkan otot tangan dan lehernya. Setelah mobil tersebut sudah cukup dekat tanpa pikir panjang sehun langsung berlari ketengah jalan.

Sebenarnya sehun agak nekat melakukan ini, bagaimana kalau ia tertabrak keras dan tidak terselamatkan?. Tapi sehun sudah bulat dengan tekatnya, setidaknya jika ia tertabrak dan mati, ia takan di pandang mati konyol. Bahkan mungkin ia akan di kenal oleh warga korea karna di tabrak oleh mobil keren yang dikendarai oleh idol terkenal. Istilahnya tak ada rotan akar pun jadi. Tak dapat gambar kai dan krystal setidaknya dia dikenal dipenjuru negara walau sudah mati.

Aih oh sehun.

Sehun memejamkan matanya ketika mobil kai makin mendekat ke arahnya dan ketika beberapa centi lagi kap mobil kai menyentuh kakinya saat itu juga sehun terjatuh ke jalanan. Tidak, sehun tidak tertabrak, hanya seja sehun kaget. Beruntung kai dapat mengerem mobilnya dengan cepat. Diam diam sehun bernafas lega.

Kai langsung turun dari mobilnya dan berdiri dihadapan sehun yang masih terduduk di jalan dengan muka tegang. Sepertinya sehun masih kaget dengan yang baru saja terjadi. Sementara krystal berlari dari tempatnya berdiri tadi ke samping kai dan memandang sehun kaget.

"kau tidak apa apa?" tanya kai sambil mengulurkan tanganya ke hadapan sehun.

Bukannya menjawab sehun malah berdiri, merogoh saku dasternya dan mengeluarkan kamera bututnya kehadapan kai dan krystal dengan muka yang masih tegang.

 _cekrek_

Yas! Satu foto sudah di dapatkan oh sehun, tanpa pikir panjang ia berlari terbirit birit meninggalkan kai dan krystal yang masih shock.

"YA! BERHENTI KAU!"

kai yang sudah kembali kesadarannya langsung berteriak dan mengejar sehun. Sedangkan krystal? Entahlah, ia hanya berdiri dengan wajah cemas. Mungkin menghawatirkan kalau foto itu tersebar besok. Dan tanpa pikir panjang pergi berlawanan arah dengan sehun dan kai.

Sehun terus berlari kencang, ketika masih mendengar suara kai di belakangnya. Keringatnya mengucur deras, hatinya berdegup tak karuan, ia bahkan sudah tak memikirkan rambutnya yang berkibar acak acakan. Jika orang orang melihatnya mungkin mereka akan berpikiran sehun orang gila yang keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa. Persetan dengan itu semua, yang terpenting sekarang adalah ia bisa lolos dari kejaran kai. Ia semakin mempercepat larinya begitu melihat rumahnya sudah tak jauh lagi.

Sehun membuka pintu rumahnya kasar dan menutupnya serta menguncinya lalu kembali berlari menuju ke kamarnya melewati ibunya yang tengah asik menonton drama.

"HUNNIE.. MANA ODENGNYA?" teriak eommanya.

Aish eommanya ini kenapa malah menanyakan kue ikan itu sih, bukannya khawatir melihat anaknya yang berlari terbirit birit dengan dandanan bak orang gila.

" TUTUP!" teriak sehun dari dalam kamarnya. Dalam hatinya sehun mengucapkan kata maaf karena membohongi orang tuanya.

" YA SUDAH, KALAU BEGITU KEMBALIKAN UANG EOMMA!"

What the

Ah eommanya ini kalau masalah uang saja tidak mau rugi, dengan anaknya sendiri saja masih perhitungan begitu. Makanya sehun tidak pernah punya uang lebih, selain uang yang dikasih eommanya per minggu. Eommanya ini sangat teliti dengan uang, belanja saja di hhitung lagi di rumah. Apalagi kalo sehun yang disuruh belanja, kembalian kurang sedikit maka eomma akan menanyakannya dan menagihnya ke sehun. Miris.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah sehun sekarang, di depan gedung SM entertaiment duduk seperti gelandangan sambil meminum bubble teanya. Sesekali mengibaskan tangannya ke lehernya karena kepanasan.

Sudah tiga hari sehun seperti ini. Dan sudah seminggu semenjak kejadian sehun yang memotret kai dan krystal. Harusnya sehun sekarang sudah banyak uang dan membeli tas prada, sepatu gucci dan jalan jalan ke luar negri. Tapi apa daya, sehun juga masih mempunyai hati. Setelah kejadian itu niatnya sih besoknya sehun mau ke dispatch dan memberikan hasil bidikannya tapi yang ada sehun malah tidak bisa tidur semalaman memikirkan rasa bersalahnya kepada dua orang juga sehun sudah seperti pencuri, mencuri kegiatan pribadi orang diam diam dan berniat menjualnya.

Oh rasanya sehun kejam sekali.

Maka dari itu sehun pergi ke SM berniat bertemu kai atau krystal untuk meminta maaf sekaligus ijin untuk menyebarkan fotonya.

Ya, benar. sehun meminta ijin menyebarkan gosip orang yang berhasil ia curi secara diam diam.

Jika dipikir pikir, siapa yang mengizinkan berita buruknya di sebar seperti itu. Tentu orang itu tidak akan mengizinkanya. Yang benar saja. Tapi menurut sehun daripada ia menyebarkan berita tanpa orang itu tau, lebih baik ia menyebarkan berita tapi orang yang bersangkutan tau terlebih dahulu.

Setidaknya kai dan krystal sudah siap lahir batin dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Hehe.

Setelah kejadian malam itu besoknya sehun langsung pergi mengunjungi gedung SM, berdiri bersama fans fans yang lain dari pagi sampai sore. Kepanasan, keringatan, kelaparan tapi hasilnya ia malah diberitahu salah satu fans EXO kalau mereka sedang ada konser di china.

Tiga hari setelahnya sehun kembali ke gedung SM tetapi sosok kai tak juga datang ke sana. dan Sampai sekarang sehun masih belum bisa menemukan sosok kai. Kalau krystal ia tak mungkin bisa bertemu, dia sedang pergi ke LA bersama dengan saudaranya jessica, mantan member snsd.

Hari semakin terik, dan sehun masih duduk bersila tak jelas di tanah. Sepertinya hari ini para fans fans itu tidak datang karena hanya ada sehun di sana. Huh ini sudah gelas ketiganya sehun meminum bubble tea hari ini tetapi kai belum juga datang, inginnya sehun langsung pulang saja sekarang, dan tidur di kasur empuknya. Lagipula uang sehun sudah habis dan hanya tersisa untuk naik bis saja kerumahnya.

Ketika sehun berdiri dan sedang membersihkan celananya, sebuah mobil berhenti dihadapannya. Saat pintu mobilnya terbuka sehun terdiam, kaku, kaget, melotot tak percaya. Akhirnya, akhirnya orang yang ia tunggu selama seminggu ini menampakan juga batang hidungnya.

Aduh tiba tiba sehun jadi gemeteran, nyalinya jadi ciut setelah melihat kai. Entahlah ia jadi takut berhadapan dengan kai. Takut di laporkan ke polisi.

Dengan langkah hati hati sehun mendekati kai yang sedang memencet password dan menoel(?) pundak kai dengan jari telunjuknya. Saat kai berbalik menatapnya, sehun malah nyengir dan melambaikan tangan ke kai.

"aa..anyeong kai-ssi"

..

.

.

Sehun menundukan kepalanya sambil meremat ujung kaosnya. Sehun merasa sangat gugup sekarang, di hadapannya ada kai yang sedang berdiri menghadapnya, bersidekap dada dan memasang wajah congkak. Sebenarnya kai hanya memasang wajah biasa saja, tapi menurut pengelihatan sehun, tatapan kai seperti sedang melubangi ubun ubunnya.

"mana?"

Sehun mendongakan kepalanya saat mendengar kai bertanya. Tapi bukannya menjawab sehun malah balik bertanya.

"apanya?"

"fotonya"

"oh"

"ada dimana?"

"di ponselku"

"kemarikan ponselmu"

"untuk?"

"mengahpus fotonya.."

"andwae..!"

"kenapa?"

Saat ditanyai oleh kai kenapa. sehun malah gugup, bingung juga mau menjawab apa karena pada dasarnya sehun kesini bukan untuk memberikan fotonya melainkan hanya meminta maaf dan meminta izin menyebarkannya saja.

"ka..ka..k.. karena aku kesini bukan untuk memberikan fotomu.! Aku kesini hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu karena telah mengambil fotomu waktu itu... Dan mungkin aku ingin meminta izin... menyebarkan foto kalian..mungkin.. " terang sehun dengan lirih pada kalimat terakhir dan terdengar ragu.

Kai jadi tak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran wanita ini. Tiba tiba datang menemuinya lalu meminta maaf dan meminta izin untuk menyebarkan skandalnya.

What the.

Di lihat dari sisi manapun kai pasti tidak akan mengizinkan skandalnya disebarkan. Lagipula untuk apa meminta izin. Biasanya orang orang atau wartawan yang mengetahui skandal idol, tak perlu meminta izin idolnya dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung menyebarkannya.

Sebenarnya kai sudah khawatir dan wanti wanti semenjak kejadian waktu itu. Ia takut banyak fans yang akan meninggalkan exo dan berbalik membencinya setelah skandalnya tersebar. Tapi setelah menunggu selama seminggu ini, memang tak ada kabar tentang skandalnya di berita atau majalah.

Jadi alasan kenapa skandalnya belum terdengar karena sang saksi mata belum mendapatkan izinnya.?

pffthh

Lucu sekali.

Kai jadi geli sendiri melihat tingkah sehun. Mati matian kai menahan tawanya dan tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

"kalau aku tak mengizinkanmu menyebarkannya bagaimana?"

Sekarang sehun yang jadi bingung menjawabnya. Sehun tak sampai berpikiran kalau kai tidak mengizinkannya menyebarkan skandal kai. Sehun kira kai akan dengan senang hati menyuruhnya menyebarkan skandal atas dasar cintanya kepada krystal. Dan kai ingin membuat semua orang tahu kalau kai dan krystal saling mencintai. Walaupun awalnya memang berat dan banyak menghadapi cobaan tetapi mereka bisa bersatu. Di drama yang di tonton eommanya' sih seperti itu.

Ewh

Oh sehun.

Korban drama.

"pokoknya kau harus mengizinkannya!"

Sehun ngotot. Bagaimanapun juga kai harus mengizinkannya. Tas prada dan sepatu gucci sudah menunggu sehun untuk dibeli.

Aish oh sehun.

"kenapa harus?"

"memangnya kau tak ingin hubungan kalian diketahui orang banyak.? menurutku ini berita bahagia..Aku tahu pasti setelah skandal kalian tersebar, banyak fans kalian yang akan marah bahkan sakit hati. Tapi bukankah disitu cinta kalian di perjuangkan? Aku yakin tak akan lama pasti orang orang juga akan merestui hubungan kalian dan cinta kalian pasti akan menang."

Kai menaikan sebelah alisnya. Aneh dengan pemikiran sehun yang sampai sebegitu jauhnya dan terlalu mendramatisir. Wanita di depannya ini.

Kenapa.

Drama queen sekali.

"terserah,, tapi aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu untuk menyebar skandalku!"

Dafuq!

Apa apaan kai itu, padahal sehun sudah mengeluarkan kata kata manisnya agar kai mau mengizinkannya. Lagipula menurut sehun ini berita bahagia, harusnya kai dan krystal membolehkannya dan malah berterima kasih kepada sehun. Karenanya semua tau kebenarannya, setidaknya dengan begitu kai tidak usah khawatir krystal bermain dibelakangnya begitupun sebaliknya.

"k..k.. kalau begitu aku juga terserah.. walaupun kau tak mengizinkannya. Aku tetap akan menyebarkannya!" ucap sehun menantang. Lalu sehun berbalik dan memegang kenop pintu.

Belum sempat memutar kenop pintunya tiba tiba sehun memekik. Pergelangan tangannya ditarik kasar oleh kai lalu tubuhnya dihempaskan ke dinding sebelahnya. Bahunya ditahan oleh kedua tangan kai.

"sebenarnya apa maumu?" kai bertanya dengan nada yang dingin.

Sedangkan sehun tak berani menjawab. Lidahnya kelu, badannya tegang karena terlalu kaget.

Kaget karena kai tiba tiba menariknya.

Kaget karena wajah kai berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Ugh.

"kau butuh uang? Berapa? Ini.. tulis saja disitu semaumu" kai menarik tangan sehun lalu memberikan beberapa lembar kertas cek ditangannya.

sehun hanya melototkan matanya. Sehun tertohok. Nada suara kai memang biasa saja tetapi membuat sehun sakit hati. Apalagi dengan sikapnya yang tiba tiba memberikannya kertas cek yang masih kosong belum diisi nominal. Sehun merasa harga dirinya direndahkan, sehun seperti wanita gampangan.

"apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mau?" bentak sehun

"lalu apa bedanya dengan kau yang memberikan foto itu ke media? Kau juga akan mendapatkan uang dari mereka. Sama saja kan?!"

Benar apa yang dikatakan kai, menerima uang dari kai atau tidak, toh ujung ujungnya sehun juga akan mendapat uang dari media. Sama saja berarti. Lagipula tujuan sehun awalnya kan memang seperti itu. Mendapatkan uang. Tapi kenapa sekarang sehun merasa bahwa dirinya jahat yah. hanya demi uang.

Demi uang.

Tidak demi uang juga sih, lebih demi ke tas prada dan sepatu gucci.

Eiyy

"aa.. aku tak mau uang mu.. aku ingin... pekerjaan!"

Ya, setelah sehun pikir pikir lebih baik ia meminta pekerjaan. Dari pada uang. Kalau pekerjaan kan' sehun ikut berusaha. Setidaknya sehun tidak dikira sebagai wanita gampangan.

"apa?"

"pekerjaan.. berikan aku pekerjaan. Maka aku tidak akan memberitahu media" ucap sehun

Kai menaikan sebelah alisnya –lagi-, tak mengerti, benar benar tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran orang di depannya ini. Sedari tadi sikapnya sungguh diluar dugaan.

"baiklah.. kau ingin pekerjaan apa?"

"hmm,, apa saja"

"namamu siapa?"

"aku oh sehun"

"kau lulusan?"

"aku sarjana ekonomi" ucap sehun bangga.

Sehun bersyukur, tidak sia sia ia menempuh pendidikan tinggi selama 6 tahun. Akhirnya ada juga yang bisa sehun banggakan dari dirinya. Benar kata eommanya, lulusan sarjana memang di butuhkan dan dicari sekarang sekarang ini.

"baiklah,, kau bisa menjadi pembantuku dirumah mulai besok, kebetulan rumahku tak ada yang membersihkan. Aku tidak sempat karena grupku banyak konser di luar negeri" ucap kai enteng

WHAT?

APA KATANYA?

PEMBANTU?

"APA? PEMBANTU? Aku tidak mau" tolak sehun

Enak saja jadi pembantu, sehun sudah susah payah selama 6 tahun demi mendapatkan selembar kertas bernama ijazah universitas dan gelar hanya disuruh menjadi pembantu?! Kalau itu mah eommanya yang lulusan senior high school juga bisa melakukannya.

"ya sudah kalau tidak mau, berarti kau mengambil cek tadi. Aku hanya memberimu dua pilihan. Menjadi pembantuku atau mengambil ceknya. Tenang saja aku akan menggajimu 500 ribu won perbulannya" tawar kai

Aduh, kenapa jadi sehun yang terpojokan disini. Harusnya kan kai yang terpojok. Harusnya kan kai yang gundah. Harusnya kan sehun yang memberikan pilihan dan kai yang kebingungan.

Sehun bingung, dia tidak mau mengambil cek dari kai. Walaupun niat awal sehun memang untuk mendapatkan uang, ia tak mau dikira sebagai wanita gampangan. Mendapatkan uang dari media juga sama saja wanita gampangan.

Tapi masa ia sehun harus jadi pembantu.

Mana fungsi gelar yang ia dapatkan.!?

Kalau tidak mengambil apapun, apa gunanya ia selama seminggu ini berdiri di depan gedung SM dari pagi sampai malam dan berbohong dengan eommanya kalau ia sedang mencari pekerjaan. Lagi pula 500 ribu won perbulan untuk ukuran pembantu itu sangat mahal. Itu sama saja dengan gaji sehun menjadi pegawai magang di sebuah majalah.

"baiklah... aku pilih pilihan pertama. Aku akan menjadi pembantumu"

"okey,, kau bisa datang ke apartement ku mulai besok. Ini alamatnya.." kai memberikan kartu namanya lalu melenggang meninggalkan sehun sendiri di ruangan latihan SM.

Jadi sekarang, oh sehun sarjana ekonomi, seorang pembantu..?

Damn.

Pada dasarnya sehun memang tak pernah beruntung.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Hello im back ..^^

Sebenernya gue gak mau masukin krystal disini, karena jujur aja gue gak suka pairing kaistal, pokoknya apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan kai krystal. Gak tau kenapa gak suka ajah. Krystal itu semacam orang penggangu di hubungannya kaihun. Sama kek taemin, haha. Tapi gue lebih suka taemin ketimbang ama krystal karena gue ngeliatnya lucu ajah cara temenan kai ama taemin itu. Dan anehnya kenapa di ig suka seliweran foto kaistal sih. Gue kadang kesel ama krystal.

tapi gimana yah, atas pertimbangan ini itu akhirnya dengan terpaksa gue pilih krystal.

Tadinya mau masukin luhan ajah, tapi gue baper plus wajah luhan gak keliatan antagonis antagonisnya. Yang ada imut imut pengen meluk haha.

Mau masukin member exo yang lain yg jadi 'krystal' juga gue gak tega. Gue gak tega bikin abang keceh imut imut gue jadi peran orang ketiga kek gitu. Haha

Dan untuk sehun gue minta maaf neng, disini lu dibikin bego, aneh, lebay, alay de eleleleleel. Apalagi disini keknya sehun matre banget ye, apa apa duit. Haha itu karena kegalauan gue yang kagak punya duit

Oh iya, gue juga mo ngucapin makasih banget buat kalian semua yang udah nyempetin buat review, follow, favorite. Makasiiih bgt. ^^ omygod omygod.. pengen nangis rasanya ternyata ada yang mau mengapresiasi ff ini

Yang udh nyambut gue di ffn. Makasih yah^^

Yang udah review lanjut dan semangatin gue juga makasih.

Iyah gue kaihun hard shipper. Kai seme sehun uke. Gue gak bisa ngeliat kai jadi uke, sumpah gak bisa.

Sorry banget gue gak bisa jawab review kalian satu satu. Yang pasti makasih bgt buat kalian.

Udah ah kebanyakan curhat keknya haha..

kalo udah read jangan lupa review, follow, favorite yah guys -

Thank you 3

See you next time ^^ chu chu -XoXo—


End file.
